


Alone Together

by Bananakin_Skywalker



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Minor CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananakin_Skywalker/pseuds/Bananakin_Skywalker
Summary: This takes place directly after Clone Wars Season 7 Episode 12. Rexsoka is strong with this one. Seriously, don't read this unless you support Rexsoka. Possible Smut. Either way, I'm going to hell. Rex is probably younger then her either way since they were 10 years old when the war started and she was 13 when she became Anakin's padawan.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Alone Together

Ahsoka felt the lightsaber slip out of her hand. As it dropped to the ground, she froze; staring at the helmets that were once wore by some of the best soldiers in the galaxy. They were men she used to be able to rely on no matter what. For the first time in a long time, she felt scared. She felt tired. She felt _lost_. 

All she had ever known was gone. She had no idea where Anakin was and she hadn't heard from Obi Wan in a couple days. She knew that she wouldn't be able contact them any time soon. She had been worrying about Padme but she felt when Plo Kloon died. Her friends and any home that she had was gone. She felt the death of the Jedi who were slain by the clones. It felt as if someone took a piece of her soul away.

She looked at Jesse's helmet. The faded bloodstain and the dust collecting on it. Only hours ago, he was her friend. Now he was nothing but a memory and a number. She heard footsteps coming from behind her. Already knowing who it was she took a deep breath and held in a tear. She had seem him cry hours earlier but she had to stay strong. _For him_.

"Ahsoka," he said softly, almost in a whisper, "we should get going. They might send patrols out here to look for the bodies." Ahsoka heard his words but she didn't have time to understand them. Without saying anything, she dropped to her knees. Rex closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He squatted down next to her and set his hand on her shoulder.

He looked for a reaction. He tried to lean forward to see her face but she hung her head and crossed her arms. He heard a stuttered breath come out as he saw a tear fall from under the cloak. He scooted closer to her as he balanced on his toes and his knees. 

"They're gone. All of them. We could have saved them," she said with so much pain in her voice. He heard a sniffle as her hand rose slowly to her face to wipe away another tear. 

"No, it wasn't your fault, commander," he said as he sat down next to her. 

"Don't call me that anymore, please," she said as he heard her breath stuttering more. She was in so much pain. She knew that he was too but she couldn't help it. She tried to hold back the oncoming tears and sobs but it was too much. She was _17_ and everything she had ever loved was gone. Almost everything.

"Ahsoka," Rex pleaded as he put his arm around her to try to comfort her. She leaned into him to make him know that she appreciated him. If nothing else, she still had one friend; a person who she could rely on no matter what. Her head rested on his shoulder as she continued sobbing silently; trying to maintain anything left of her dignity. She was allowed to appear weak right now. He was too but he wanted to stay strong. _For her_.

"Rex?" Ahsoka said softly. He loved hearing his name coming out of her mouth. He silently swore he could listen to her soft voice for hours. She leaned back and stared at him. Her eyes were tear stained, puffy, and red. Her face glistened with fresh tears. He loved looking into her big blue eyes and he loved the way she looked at him. She saw comfort and warmness as she looked into him.

His brown and yellow eyes studied the sharp white markings on her face. She brought her hands up to the base of his neck. They slowly crawled upwards to hold his face in her hands as Rex's free hand grabbed Ahsoka's hand lightly. Her eyes flickered as they stared at each other. She leaned into him slowly and pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss. They both took a sharp breath through their noses. His arm that was around her shoulders pulled back and was wrapped around her waist. He pulled her closer to him until her body was flush with his.

They embraced for a couple moments more before Rex pulled back. 

"What are we gonna do now?" she asked as she took a deep breath.

"I dunno, kid," she exhaled in a sardonic chuckle. "What?" he asked, somewhat amused.

"You can't seriously call me 'kid' right after we just kissed," she said as she wiped her tears off of his face.

"I'm sorry. Old habits, I guess," he smirked as he looked at her. She pulled in closer for another kiss. She wasn't done with him yet. He received her kiss with a groan and she bit his lip lightly. They both stood up in sinc without breaking the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder as his hands stayed still on her waist. They both pulled back as they caught their breath. One of his hands cupped her face and wiped away the remaining tears.

"Come on," he said in a whisper, "let's start heading out."

"Alright," Ahsoka said quietly. They withdrew from each other while still clasping their hands together and began the long walk back to the ship.

***

They had landed on a snowy planet with some civilization. They were looking for a place they could spend the night and plan what they were going to do after everything died down.

The journey there was mostly quiet other then the almost silent sobs coming from both parties and minimal sexual tension. Rex wasn't going to deny that he wanted her but now wasn't the time. Even if it was, he was going to let her make the first move.

They had spent their time walking through the cold crowded town looking for an inn. He could tell that she was tired so he held her hand to make sure they didn't get separated. He had taken off his clone armor to try to blend in better and she still had on her cloak. He was wearing a thick worn out coat that happened to be on the shuttle. along with the black underclothes that he always wore under the armor. After a couple hours of walking and being bumped into, they found an inn. There was a parlor filled with various different races drinking their credits away and being menaces to society.

"Two rooms please," Rex said to the man behind the desk as he set a couple credits down in front of him. The man looked at the both of them from behind the goggles.

"Sorry, only one room left," he said with a scratchy voice. Rex groaned.

"That's fine. We'll take it." Ahsoka's voice cut out from the crowd. The man took the credits and handed them a room card. Rex took it from his hands passive aggressively and stared at him. 

"Last one on the left down the hall," he said as he walked towards the bar. Rex sighed and began walking. Ahsoka followed him blindly; her eyes glued to his heels and the ground. When they got to the door, Rex scanned the card on the pad as the door whooshed open. They both walked in and Rex closed and locked the door; knowing that nobody is to be trusted around here.

He surveyed the room. There was a small bed pushed in the corner as well as a heater built on the opposite wall in front of a padded bench. There were a few cupboards and dressers around the room but other then that, it was fairly empty. Ahsoka took down her hood and took off the cape. She plopped down on one of the benches and crossed her arms; trying to warm up in front of the heater. Rex took off the thick layer of the coat and layed it across the table in the middle of the room. 

"You hungry?" Rex asked Ahsoka as he sat down next to her.

"No, I'm fine," she said quietly. He knew she wasn't. He reached in his belt pouch and pulled out a supply bar. He extended his hand to her but she ignored him.

"Come on, Ahsoka," Rex pleaded. 

"I'll be fine. Besides, it's your last one." Rex grumbled with himself quietly as he snapped it in half. 

"Here, we'll share it," he said as he offered the other half to her. Ahsoka stayed silent. He eventually got tired of offering it to her. He grabbed her hand and placed her half in the palm of her hand. He closed her hand and withdrew his hands from her. She exhaled deeply and looked at the bar. 

"Thanks," she said before she took a bite. He followed her actions and took a bite as well. He wanted to make sure she ate it. After they had both finished their halves, Rex took off his boots and socks and set them by the heater to dry out. Ahsoka copied him all while not saying a word. The room had warmed up a bit after Rex turned up the heater.

Rex looked around the room the examine the sleeping situation.

"You can use the bed. I'm not that tired," he heard Ahsoka blurt out.

"Tano, you've been dragging your feet for the past two hours. You're using the bed," Rex said firmly.

"I said, I'm not tired," she whined. Rex began getting angry.

"Ahsoka, just let me _help_ you!" Rex shouted as he towered over her. She looked up and stared at him. There was a brief moment of silence.

"Alright," she said as she stood up and avoided his gaze. She crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled," Rex said as he scratched at his collar.

"It's okay. I'm just being difficult," Ahsoka said as she walked over to the bed and started taking off her arm and hand guards. 

"No, it's not okay. I'm sorry," Rex admired her as she started taking off her armored outfit. "We should probably get some sleep." 

"Yeah," Ahsoka said as she unbuckled the clasp on her skirt and slid it off of her waist. He tried looking away but he could peel his eyes off of her. She noticed this but she didn't seem to mind. She didn't want to admit that she liked Rex watching her. He took a moment to consider the itchy black sweater that he was wearing. He decided he might sleep better with if off so he grabbed the back of it and pulled it over his head. He threw in onto the table along with his belt.

He went against his judgement and turned his back to her to sit on the bench again. She sighed and took off the cuirass of her outfit. All that she had on left were the black high waisted leggings and a black sports bra that zipped up in the front. She sat down on the bed and leaned on the wall with her arms crossed. She looked at Rex who was leaning over with his elbows on his knees in front of the heater.

She couldn't deny her feelings towards him. She knew that she wanted him too but she couldn't help thinking about everything else. She wanted to call him over to sleep next to her but she was scared.

"Rex?" she managed to squeak out. He had barely moved.

"Yeah?" He looked over his shoulder at her. She took her arms away from her chest to scoot herself towards the end of the bed more.

"Are we gonna talk about what happened?" He knew exactly what she was talking about. She knew this because she heard him sigh and scratch his head. He looked forward again.

"I like you, Ahsoka. I like you a lot," he said bluntly. He had never been good at keeping his feelings hidden so he decided to just be out in the open with it. Ahsoka stayed silent as she stood up and brought the top layer of the blanket with her. He heard her moving and he froze. She pulled the rest of the blanket from the bed and walked over to Rex.

He stood up to look at her as she handed him the blanket. He took it from her and gave her a small smile. She bit her lip looking at his chest. She'd never seen this much of his skin. He had always worn that damn concealing armor.

She tried to stop herself but couldn't. She stepped forward and kissed him again with her hands around his face. He dropped the blanket on the bench and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly; pressing her to his body. As they continued making out, she couldn't help but notice an unmistakable hardness poking into her lower stomach. She noticed that his breathing started speeding up so she pulled away from him to let him catch his breath.

His hands rested on the rim of the leggings and slowly intertwined with them. Ahsoka didn't know what to do so she slowly leaned away from him. His hands retreated from her as he brought them to his sides quickly. If she didn't want to do anything, he wasn't going to make her. She picked up the blanket from the bench and draped it across his shoulders.

She kissed him goodnight and retreated to the bed while he was stuck with an erection he couldn't take care of; not that he usually would be able to. He sat down with his legs spread and the blanket over them. Ahsoka took note of this and smiled to herself. Ahsoka curled up on the bed with the remaining sheets and tried to convince herself to sleep.


End file.
